Girl Meets Cyber-Bullying
by girlmeetsworldfan145
Summary: Riley is being cyber-bullied by a mean girl named Brittany who sends her mean text messages. Maya does her best to support Riley and promises to help her get over her being bullied.


This is my first Girl Meets World Fanfiction.

Girl Meets Cyber-Bullying. Cory starts to teach a topic on Cyber-bullying but his daughter Riley runs and of class and he sends Maya to tell her to come back to class and he soon discovers that his daughter Riley is a victim of Cyber-Bullying.

Chapter 1. Riley we're going to late for class, said Maya as they were about to enter Cory's classroom.

As they took their seats in class, Cory started the topic.

Today I would like to talk to you about cyber-bullying. Does anyone know what cyber-bullying is? Cory asked everyone in his class.

Suddenly Riley started crying and she ran out of the classroom. Riley come back to class said Cory. Maya, would you go tell Riley that she needs to come back to class? Said Cory to Maya. Maya walked out of the classroom and found Riley sitting in the hallway curled up against the wall and crying.

Riley, are you okay? Maya asked her best friend. Riley shook her head no. What's wrong Riley? Said Maya in a very compassionate voice. I don't want to talk about it sobbed Riley. Sweetie you can tell me. You're my best friend and I'm worried about you and I wanna know why you're upset. Said Maya to her best friend. I um I'm being bullied, and this really mean girl is saying mean things about me in a text message. Riley started to cry again. Then Maya stroked her shoulders and hair. Then Riley started crying really hard and sniffling a lot. Riley come here said Maya. Maya gave her a hug by putting Riley in her lap and wrapping her arms around her and holding her close to her and rubbing her back and her arms and her shoulders and Riley continued to cry and she buried her face in Maya's shirt. Its okay honey I'm here for you said Maya. Maya that girl is making me feel depressed, I'm so humiliated, she makes me feel worthless said Riley. Riley you're my best friend and I love you and I'm here for you and I'm going to help you get over this said Maya. You Promise? Said Riley in a sad and scared voice. I promise said Maya in a loving and compassionate voice. Maya took Riley for a walk around the school halls to calm her down. Then Cory walked out of his classroom and scolded them and said You miss my whole class and my topic on Cyber-Bullying. Said Cory to Riley and Maya. Mr. Matthews, Riley is being bullied by a girl in this school through text messaging and she saying mean things to her and she is making Riley feel humiliated. Said Maya to Cory. Riley is lucky to have a friend like you Miss Hart said Cory. What is the name of this girl? Cory said to both of them. Her name is Brittany sobbed Riley. Well Riley you need to stay away from Brittany and I'm going to tell the principal about what has happened said Cory.

Chapter 2. That night Maya spent the night with Riley so she could help her with the bullying issue. As Maya and Riley went to sleep, suddenly Riley woke up screaming which woke Maya up. Riles you woke me, are you okay? Maya asked her best friend. I had a nightmare about Brittany she kept saying mean things to me and sobbed Riley. Riley its going to be okay, it has just a nightmare and I'm here for you. You Promise? Asked Riley. I promise said Maya. Can we cuddle? asked Riley. We sure can said Maya. Riley rested her head under Maya's shoulder and Maya hugged her by rubbing her back. I love you said Riley. I love you too Riley said Maya. Good night said Riley. Good Night said Maya

Chapter 3. The next day at school Maya was really mad and she said to a random girl, where is Brittany? she demanded. She's over there why? the girl said. Maya said because Brittany has been bullying my best friend Riley in a text message. Is Riley okay? the girl asked. She's fine but Riley got so upset that I had to comfort her and reassure her that I will help her. Said Maya. Everyone hates Brittany said the girl. she was suspended last year for beating up 2 girls. Hey Brittany! yelled Maya. Yeah said Brittany. Leave my best friend Riley alone you upset her. said Maya. Riley's such a baby! said Brittany. YOU FREAK YOU LEAVE HER ALONE! Shouted Maya. Then Maya punched Brittany in the face and pulled her hair and was hitting her, stop bullying her! said Maya. Then Brittany grabbed Maya slammed her against a locker.

Chapter 4. Maya woke up in the emergency room at Bellevue Hospital. her visitors were Riley and Cory. Maya, I heard about the fight between you and Brittany, thank you said Riley. You're welcome said Maya. Miss Hart because you beat up Brittany normally you would have gotten detention or been suspended, but because Brittany has a history of bullying and being aggressive, you get to stay in school. Brittany was suspended for 2 months and is required to take anger management. But you will be seeing the school psychologist so you can better deal with bullies like Brittany okay? Said Cory.

Chapter 5. When Maya was all better and back in school Maya addressed the whole class and said I dealt with a bully named Brittany she bullied my best friend Riley and she is now suspended for 2 months, if someone is bullying you need to speak up, bullying is never okay.


End file.
